Happy Birthday
by Kimu Misuzu
Summary: Dirinya sudah lelah meniup lilin dan mengharapkan hal yang dia inginkan selama ini terwujudkan. Dan ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan belas dan itu berarti sudah genap empat tahun dia berharap. Apakah tahun ini akan sama seperti sebelumnya? / For My Birthday & Shen Meileng Birthday


_**Happy Birthday**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**AU, OOC, Gajeness dan segala macam yang tidak tertuliskan di sini. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**_

_**Happy Birthday © Kimu Misuzu  
**_

_**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Hadiah ulang tahun untuk seorang author bernama Shen Meileng. Dan juga ini di dedikasikan untuk siapapun yang berulang tahun di hari yang sama dengan Mei dan Mizu.**_

_**Happy reading all ^_^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Happy Birthday ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary:**_

Dirinya sudah lelah meniup lilin dan mengharapkan hal yang dia inginkan selama ini terwujudkan. Dan ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan belas dan itu berarti sudah genap empat tahun dia berharap. Apakah tahun ini akan sama seperti sebelumya?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Happy Birthday ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hinata, selamat ulang tahun!" Kiba datang sembari menebarkan _confetti_ di kamar Hinata sementara Shino yang berada di belakangnya hanya menghela nafas sebelum menjitak Kiba

Shino yang tidak mempedulikan omelan Kiba tentang jitakan Shino yang menyakiti kepalanya itu, memberikan Hinata sebuah kotak berwarna lavender sembari berkata "Selamat ulang tahun ke delapan belas Hinata..!"

"Terima kasih Kiba-_kun_, Shino-_kun_." Hinata tersenyum yang membuat Kiba berhenti mengomel dan Shino memalingkan wajahnya, entah apa yang sedang di sembunyikannya

"Guk!"

Hinata menunduk dan mendapati Akamaru yang berada di dekat tempat tidurnya. Hinata tersenyum dan berkata "Tentu saja aku tidak melupakanmu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, Akamaru."

Dan hewan peliharaan Kiba itu menjulurkan lidahnya dengan semangat, seolah-olah dia juga termasuk orang-orang pertama yang telah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Hinata. Err.. meski lebih cocok di bilang adalah hewan pertama yang mengucapkan selamat pada Hinata.

"Oiya, aku lupa memberikan ini padamu—" Kiba menyerahkan kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna ungu dan bermotif bunga lavender, bunga kesukaan Hinata. "Aku dan Akamaru yang memilihkannya untukmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Guk!"

Shino yang sejak tadi hanya diam, akhinya membuka suara juga. "Hinata, lebih baik kau cepat bersiap-siap. Kami akan menunggumu di bawah."

"Baik."

Setelah kedua sahabatnya itu dan juga Akamaru keluar dari kamarnya, Hinata tersenyum saat melihat kalender yang jelas-jelas memampangkan tanggal hari ini.

18 Oktober.

Hinata mengambil handphone miliknya dan sudah ada beberapa teman-temannya yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya baik lewat sms maupun sosial media.

_Deg!_

Hinata dirinya tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar saat membaca pesan yang di tinggalkan di dinding salah satu sosial medianya. Kenapa—

**HBD. Wish you all the best **

Dan tanpa sadar air mata Hinata meluncur begitu saja. Hanya tulisan singkat, namun efeknya terlalu menyesakkan. Apalagi jam postingan yang tertulis di media sosial itu adalah 00.01

_Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk hari ulang tahunku._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Happy Birthday ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan bau manis sudah memenuhi ruangan. Pancake hangat dan topping cokelat adalah kesukaannya dan itulah yang sekarang yang dia bayangkan. Dan Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul melihat Kiba dan Sakura sedang berdebat dengan peletakan posisi piring sementara Shino tampak membantu Ino memasak pancake.

Melihat pemandangan di depannya membuatnya bahagia sekaligus sakit secara bersamaan. Sakit karena dirinya tidak bisa seperti orang-orang yang ada di depannya sekarang, bersama dengan orang yang mereka cintai.

"Hinata, kau sudah tiba? Kenapa kau hanya diam di sana?" Kiba menyadari kehadiran Hinata sehingga menghentikan perbedatannya dengan Sakura. Err, sebenarnya di bilang benar-benar menyadari kehadiran Hinata jugalah tidak sepenuhnya benar karena Akamaru-lah yang mengongong sehingga membuat Kiba sadar

"Ah, iya. Aku hanya tidak mau menganggu kalian saja." jawaban hinata yang kelewatan jujur itu membuat Sakura dan Kiba salah tingkah, sementara Ino terkikik geli.

"Ayo kita makan."ajak Ino yang sudah meletakkan sepiring besar berisi pancake yang di panggangnya tadi bersama Shino di tengah meja. Mereka semua duduk di meja makan dan mulai membagikan pancake dan tentu saja di mulai dari Hinata sebagai yang berulang tahun.

"Hey, setelah ini acara tiup lilin ya!" celetukan Kiba di tengah acara makan itu membuat semua menatap tajam kearah Kiba —kecuali Hinata tentu saja— dan Sakura menyikut Kiba hingga meringis

"Boleh juga." tawa Hinata yang secara tidak langsung menyelamatkan Kiba dari amukan Sakura

Sakura hanya menghela nafas karena tahu Hinata tengah menyelamatkan Kiba, sementara Kiba mengucapkan terima kasih dengan bahasa isyarat.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Happy Birthday ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Make a wish, _Hinata."ucap Ino sementara Shino dan Kiba tengah memegangi kue yang ukurannya sangat besar sehingga membutuhkan dua orang untuk memegangnya

"umm.. Shino-_kun_ dan Kiba-_kun_, kenapa kau tidak meletakkan kuenya di meja saja?" bukannya segera membuat _wish_ seperti yang di katakan oleh Ino, Hinata malah bertanya tentang keabnormalan tingkah kedua sahabat laki-lakinya yang biasanya tidak mau di repotkan oleh hal semacam ini

"Hinata, cepat tiup saja lilinnya!" kali ini Shino yang bersuara yang terdengar seperti protesan

"Baik.. baik" Hinata tertawa pelan dan memejamkan matanya

_Dia kembali_

Hinata membuka matanya dan meniup lilin yang membentuk angka 18 dan juga lilin-lilin kecil yang berjumlah sama seperti usianya. Yah, meskipun tidak bisa mati dalam sekali tiup alias Hinata membutuhkan tiga tiupan yang itupun di bantu oleh Sakura dan Ino.

"Argh, ini berat sekali. Shino, cepat taruh kue ini di meja!" keluh Kiba yang membuat Shino memicingkan matanya

"Kau jangan memerintahku seenaknya!"

"Siapa yang memerintahmu. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Dan Hinata hanya bisa tertawa sementara Ino dan Sakura segera menyuruh Kiba dan Shino untuk meletakkan kuenya di atas meja sebelum mereka berdua malah melemparkan kue ulang tahun Hinata ke wajah mereka satu sama lain karena pertengkaran tak berdasar mereka berdua.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Happy Birthday ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sepi_

Itulah yang Hinata rasakan setelah kepergian keempat sahabatnya. Mungkin mereka sekarang sedang kencan dengan pasangannya. Kue ulang tahun yang tadi masih banyak karena besarnya kue itu dan Hinata berencana memberikannya kepada para tetangganya sore nanti.

Kenapa orang lain yang peduli dengan ulang tahunnya sementara keluarganya sendiri tidak? _Well_, sebenarnya bukan tidak peduli. Tepatnya tidak bisa merayakan bersama Hinata karena mereka semua sudah di surga.

Dan tanpa sadar air mata Hinata meluncur begitu saja.

Tidak Hinata! Kau tidak boleh bersedih di hari ulang tahunmu. Ini adalah harimu dan bersenang-senanglah.

Hinata mengambil handphone miliknya karena bergetar dan ternyata panggilan dari orang yang Hinata tidak kenal. Hinata menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan teleponnya di telinganya.

"Halo."

Hening

Hinata mengecek handphone miliknya dan teleponnya masih tersambung. Hinata kembali bersuara, "Halo?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hinata segera menutup teleponnya dan melemparnya ke samping sofa yang merupakan benda yang sedang dia dudukinya sekarang. Dan tidak berapa lama dia sudah asik sendiri menonton acara musik.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Happy Birthday ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Harapan yang sia-sia ternyata._

Hinata melihat jam di dinding yang menunjukkan jam sembilan malam. Dirinya sudah membereskan semua yang ingin dia lakukan saat ulang tahunnya. Err, sebenarnya bisa di bilang masih ada satu yang belum terealisasikan.

"Sudah genap empat tahun dan dia tidak kembali.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Happy Birthday ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pemuda itu tengah berada di taman yang sudah sepi. Hari ini dia baru tiba di Tokyo setelah selama ini tinggal di Paris. Dan dirinya benar-benar tahu jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun seseorang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya.

Mungkin mereka tidak punya ikatan. Mungkin mereka tidak pernah mengatakan cinta satu sama lain. Mungkin mereka pernah mengkhianati perasaan sendiri dengan mencari cinta yang lain.

Dan mungkin inilah saatnya mereka untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dan memotret sebuah objek sebelum mengirimkan foto itu kepada seseorang.

_Hinata, I'm here__._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Happy Birthday ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata langsung berlari keluar rumah dengan hanya bermodalkan jaket miliknya dan dirinya benar-benar tidak mempedulikan penampilannya saat itu. Yang terpenting dia bisa menemui pemuda itu sekarang.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Empat tahun tidaklah sia-sia untuk dirinya menunggu di tengah ketidakjelasan ini.

"Kau pulang!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Happy Birthday ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pemuda itu melihat gadis bersurai ungu yang memasuki taman hanya tersenyum dan lebih memilih untuk membiarkan gadis itu kebingungan ketimbang memberikan sinyal di mana keberadaanya sekarang.

Salah satu hal yang dia senangi, mengerjai gadis itu.

Namun hari ini tidak perlu terlalu lama untuk membiarkan gadis itu mencari dalam keadaan kebingungan karena ini adalah harinya.

"Hinata—" panggilnya yang membuat tubuh gadis itu menegang dan secepat mungkin membalikkan badannya

"K-Kau—"

"Selamat ulang tahun"

Hinata melihatnya hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, lalu berkata "Kau pulang."

"Aku memberimu hadiah." Pemuda itu melangkah mendekati Hinata

"Apa?"

Pemuda itu berhenti di depan Hinata dan tersenyum, dan itu membuat Hinata takjub lantaran selama ini pemuda itu tidak pernah bisa tersenyum. Kalaupun tersenyum, mungkin lebih terlihat seperti meringis.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan—" katanya dan memandang wajah Hinata tanpa menghentikan senyumannya, "Dan kali ini jangan malu-malu. Katakan apapun yang kau inginkan.."

Hinata sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi. Pemuda itu berada di depannya sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi—

"Hi-Hinata—"

Hinata seolah tidak peduli dan mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku ingin kau di sisiku."

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Hinata sembari berbisik, "Aku mengabulkannya."

"Terima kasih dan selamat datang... Gaara"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Happy Birthday ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Maunya sih galau-galauan di hari ultah ini. Tapi entah kenapa malah jadinya prodak gagal yang satu ini. Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic abal ini.**_

_**Dan sekali lagi, Happy Birthday kepada siapapun yang berulang tahun hari ini ^_^**_

_**Kimu Misuzu  
**_

_**Balikpapan, 18/10/13**_


End file.
